This invention relates generally to garments with stretchable closures. In one aspect, it relates to a diaper having foam cushion in the elastic waist band.
Although disposable diapers have been in existence for a number of years, it has only recently become popular to employ elastic waist bands on the diaper to secure better body fit. See for example European Publication Nos. 0119815 and 0119827 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,714,735 and 4,534,769. The elastic waist band is achieved by securing an elastomeric strip between two inelastic plastic panel members (e.g. backsheet and nonwoven cover sheet) in the waist area. Upon contraction of the elastomeric strip, the inelastic panel members gather in the waist area. The gathering of the inelastic backsheet and the elasticity of the elastomer strip imparts stretchability to the diaper waist. Although the elastic waist band provides for an improved fit, it can also create discomfort because of the stress imposed on the body.